


Snow Angel Worship

by White_Rose_Trash



Category: RWBY
Genre: Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rose_Trash/pseuds/White_Rose_Trash
Summary: Ruby insists on showing every inch of Weiss' body deep love





	Snow Angel Worship

Ruby squeezed Weiss closer to her, burying her head in the silky white hair of her girlfriend. She loved Weiss with all her heart and soul. She was perfect to her, a beautiful princess who she was so lucky to call hers. She loved Weiss for who she was and nothing less. She loved how shy and bashful Weiss was around her, even if she was bossy and irritable around everyone else, she knew the heiress held a special spot just for Ruby. That wasn’t to say that she didn’t love all the physical aspects of Weiss too. Weiss was pure perfection to Ruby, and she absolutely loved making sure that Weiss knew it. Nothing pleased Ruby more than letting Weiss know just how much she loved her. Weiss signed in content and giggled as Ruby lay a series of affectionate, feather light kisses on the side of her neck, trailing up to her jaw.  
“You’re so beautiful Weiss...Will you let me show you just how beautiful you are?” Ruby’s voice was slightly tentative and nervous, which made the feeling that it sent through Weiss all that much warmer.   
Weiss knew what Ruby was suggesting, it wasn’t the first time she expressed such a desire. Not too long after their first time having sex, Ruby had displayed concern for Weiss. The older girl didn’t seem to want anything more physical than kisses, and Ruby was worried that Weiss didn’t like her anymore. It couldn’t have been farther from the truth. Weiss had told Ruby that she didn’t feel worthy, she felt ugly and like she wasn’t deserving of Ruby’s intimacy. Ruby had corrected that fear with an absolutely amazing night. Weiss couldn’t remember a single inch of her skin that Ruby had left untouched, showering her in praise and reassuring words until Weiss felt like she was pretty again. Sometimes Weiss would ask Ruby to remind her again, to repeat the absolute show of love, but more often than not Ruby was the one to initiate it. She loved making sure Weiss felt appreciated, attractive, and sexy. Seeing Weiss aroused and desperate for her touch was just a bonus.   
“You don’t have to ask to touch me Ruby, you know I love it when you do.” Weiss said with love coating her voice.  
Ruby’s eyes shone with adoration at that comment, enjoying touching Weiss was one thing, but knowing that she enjoyed it too was a lovely feeling on it’s own.  
She turned Weiss over awkwardly so that she was on top of the older girl, and couldn’t resist wrapping her arms around her for a deep embrace. She debated just holding that sweet embrace, falling asleep with Weiss’ warm body pressed to her own, but in the end the prospect of worshiping every inch of Weiss’ body was too appealing. She separated from the hug and pressed a short kiss to Weiss’ forehead.  
“I’m not stopping until I’ve kissed every inch of your perfect skin. I love you so much Weiss.”  
A wonderful shudder ran down Weiss’ body, there was nothing quite like having the love of your life tell you they want to kiss you everywhere.  
Ruby smiled at Weiss’ light pink cheeks, Weiss’ shyness towards their intimacy was one of her favorite things about the girl. She never had to wonder if Weiss was enjoying it, the older girl always made it clear without a word being said. Ruby gave a soft kiss to Weiss’ cheek, nuzzling into the spot afterward, making sure the heiress felt just how much Ruby loved her.   
“You’re perfect to me Weiss.” Ruby muttered sweetly.   
Weiss smiled, these sessions always started out so sweet, she could just relax and let Ruby love her, but she knew that it wouldn’t be long before Ruby’s touch would be making her moan instead of giggle. Ruby switched sides, kissing Weiss’ other cheek, lingering on it for a moment.   
“I don’t care what anyone else says, you’re so beautiful, sweet, and mine” Ruby whispered, finishing with a light nibble to Weiss’ skin.   
Now Ruby aligned herself to kiss one of the most beautiful things about Weiss, her lips. As they met she relished in just how soft and warm they were, how good it felt to lightly run her tongue along them, and just how wonderful Weiss’ soft moan sounded. She nibbled ever so softly on Weiss’ bottom lip, and felt the heiress’ hands press on her back, bringing them closer as the kiss deepened. Weiss clutched Ruby tighter, her tongue felt so good when it brushed across Weiss’. Ruby’s kisses were always so warm, so full of tender love. Weiss suppressed the urge to whine as Ruby broke the kiss. She wanted that moment to last forever, but she was looking forward to the rest of the night just as much.   
Ruby moved down, lightly pecking Weiss on the chin before slowly brushing her lips to the base of Weiss’ jaw. She kissed the soft skin gently before nibbling on it, closing her eyes at the wonderful feeling. Ruby’s hands were resting gently on Weiss’ waist, moving in slow up and down motions that filled Weiss with a sense of calm. She could trust Ruby to take care of her, she didn’t have to lift a muscle, the short-haired girl was making this Weiss’ moment, and she was grateful.   
Ruby separated from Weiss’ jaw and nibbled ever so softly on Weiss’ earlobe. “I love you Weiss.”  
Weiss squeezed Ruby closer, sighing in bliss. She never tired of hearing Ruby’s sweet words in her ear. Ruby descended to Weiss neck, kissing it softly. She placed the occasional nibble on her neck when temptation took over, making the older girl moan quietly. She placed lingering kisses on Weiss’ collar, suckling gently on the sensitive skin, licking it briefly in apology afterward. Weiss’ hands roamed Ruby’s back, relishing in the feeling of the toned muscle, and the warmth of her skin.  
Ruby’s hands slowly moved up to Weiss’ stomach, treating the tender skin with care, lightly running her fingers over it in gentle circles.   
Weiss hummed in content “Mmmm. Oh Ruby.”  
Ruby smiled wide as she continued to lay light kisses on Weiss’ collar, covering the entirety of the warm flesh. She moved on from the enjoyable area, planting a wet kiss in-between Weiss’ small breasts, glancing up at the snowy girl with wanting eyes. Weiss threaded her fingers through Ruby’s short hair with love, giving her a look of approval and Ruby gave an unnecessary thanks in response. Ruby’s hands slowly trailed up Weiss’ form, grazing softly on the underside of her breasts. Weiss mewled happily in response. Ruby peppered gentle kisses on the sensitive mounds of skin, and Weiss made soft sounds of approval with every press of Ruby’s lips. Ruby absolutely loved giving Weiss’ breasts attention. Weiss had been so concerned at first that they weren’t big enough, and that Ruby wouldn’t enjoy them. Ruby had proved to her over and over now that it was far from the truth, but in memory Ruby liked giving a loving reminder that she thought they were just as attractive as the rest of Weiss’ body.   
As Ruby finally reached the peak, giving it an especially tender kiss, Weiss could feel the warmth gathering between her legs. She put it off for now to enjoy the love in Ruby’s actions, she knew Ruby would take care of her need when the time came. Weiss gasped as Ruby bit down softly on the sensitive bud, running it gently between her teeth. Everything felt so good. Ruby’s touch filled Weiss with a warmth that nothing else could match. The passionate, desperate nights where they frantically touched each other were fun, but couldn’t compare to this moment, to the wordless love they exchanged over and over.  
“You’re so lovely Weiss, thank you for letting me touch and hold you.”  
Weiss laughed quietly, a small smile still on her face. “I should be thanking you Ruby, for all the love you have given me, and continue to give me. Now hush and keep going, it feels really good.”  
Ruby did as she was told, content with the praise. She gave Weiss’ other breast the same attention as the first, brushing over the entirety of it with her fingers and kissing the hardened peak. The warmth between Weiss’ legs was hard to ignore now, but it made Ruby’s touch more intense, her skin becoming hot with desire that she knew Ruby would be happy to relieve when she was finished. Ruby wanted to give attention to Weiss’ breasts forever, they were so pretty and sensitive, and she loved showing love to one of Weiss’ most intimate areas. They were for Ruby and Ruby alone, she loved Weiss and Ruby was very protective of what she loved. Ruby had so many more beautiful parts of Weiss to give attention to, however, and so hesitantly she left her spot on the older girls rosy peak, moving to her pale stomach.  
Ruby trailed her lips across the expanse of skin, she could feel every subtle twitch and writhe of Weiss’ body as she basked in the gentle touch. Weiss’ reactions were lovely, and soft little moans accompanied the motion of her navel. Ruby’s hands gripped Weiss’ hips as she softly nibbled on them, teasing the flesh gently between her teeth. Weiss mewled at the sweet gesture, Ruby was doing nothing short of spoiling her, and she was going to make the most of it.   
“I love the noises you make Weiss, your voice is so pretty” Ruby complimented her in earnest.  
Weiss blushed, but relished in the comments regardless. “You’re too sweet Ruby” Weiss said bashfully  
Ruby continued trailing kisses down Weiss’ body until she was at the spot right above Weiss’ center, she lay a singular, warm kiss to the spot and Weiss whimpered and rocked her hips.  
“I promise I’ll take care of you, but I’m not done yet, I’ll make sure you feel good.”  
Weiss scratched gently behind Ruby’s ears reassuringly “You always make me feel good Ruby, you can take your time, it feels wonderful.” Weiss assured  
“Thank you Weiss, I love you” came the response.  
Ruby kissed softly over the heiress’ legs until she reached her ankles, even giving a soft kiss to that spot. Ruby liften Weiss’ leg gently, holding her ankle and placed a gentle kiss on the heel of her foot. Weiss squirmed briefly in surprise, it was rare that Ruby would pay attention to her feet, usually settling for just a simple kiss over the top, but the skin was sensitive and Ruby’s kisses just felt so good.  
Ruby didn’t usually care to go as far as to give worship to Weiss’ feet, but she felt a deep need to show love to all of her elegant girlfriend, and by the blush on Weiss’ face she could tell she was enjoying it too. Weiss’ feet smelled faintly of vanilla and soap, making the experience pleasant for Ruby as she continued her kisses up to the arches of Weiss’ feet. Nibbling gently on the extremely tender skin.  
Weiss’ toes curled and she whined softly at the overwhelming sensation. “Rubyy”  
With a final fleeting kiss to the ball of Weiss’ foot Ruby separated and looked up at Weiss bashfully. “W-Was that okay?” She didn’t usually pay too much attention to Weiss’ feet, and she didn’t want to make the older girl uncomfortable.  
“Actually, that was amazing Ruby, I’ll never turn down your kisses.”  
Ruby sighed quietly in relief before looking up expectantly at Weiss. “Can you turn over? I want to kiss all of you.”  
After a warm, reassuring kiss on the lips from Ruby, Weiss flipped over, already gripping at the pillow in anticipation.  
Ruby kissed the back of Weiss’ neck softly. She knew that Weiss must have trusted her immensely to let her do this. She couldn’t see anything Ruby was about to do, but she trusted that she would make her feel good. “Thank you for trusting me Weiss, I promise I love every inch of you” Ruby whispered lovingly into Weiss’ ear, giving it an appreciative nip.   
Weiss groaned as she felt hot kisses being placed down her back, as well as warm fingers caressing the skin, gently massaging it. The need between Weiss’ legs was apparent now, every kiss from Ruby being met with a soft moan or mewl from Weiss.  
The taste of Weiss’ skin was so sweet to Ruby, the wonderful feeling of knowing that her girlfriend loved what she was doing, and was even aroused by it sent such a warm feeling through Ruby’s body. Finally Ruby reached the base of Weiss’ back the older girl whimpering as she nibbled on the skin. Ruby gazed hungrily at Weiss’ rear. It was small and round, just the way Ruby loved, but she also knew just how sensitive the skin was, and she longed to touch it and make Weiss feel good. She gently grabbed the older girl’s rear with both hands, squeezing softly and producing a soft cry from Weiss. Weiss was desperately clutching the pillow now, muffled moans being let out into the fabric as Ruby continued to gently fondle and squeeze her rear. She could feel her center was leaking arousal as it throbbed with need and she rocked her hips rhythmically in an attempt to generate friction.   
“You feel so wonderful Weiss. Does this feel good?” Ruby asked, despite the arousal that hung in the air, she still felt a desire to pour out love onto her beautiful girlfriend.  
“Y-Yes! Rubyy, I need you. Please.” Weiss moaned freely, her head titled to the side to allow Ruby to hear her sounds of pleasure. Ruby briefly kissed each cheek as she continued to knead the sensitive mound of flesh.   
Finally Ruby flipped Weiss back over and stared lovingly into her eyes. “I love you Weiss, I love making you feel good, I love the sounds you make just for me. I’m going to take care of you now, just relax. I love you”  
Weiss didn’t have the energy to respond, her mind consumed with need for her girlfriend’s touch. Ruby spread Weiss’ legs slowly, staring at the glistening folds in-between in awe.  
“Oh Weiss, still so pretty” Ruby mused quietly  
Weiss blushed profusely, whimpering at the loving comment that caused her arousal to shoot up even further.  
In spite of Weiss’ desperation, Ruby took her time, kissing each of Weiss’ puffy lips gently, smiling at the tortured whines they caused. As one final act of worship she softly kissed the swollen pearl and the top, and Weiss squeaked loudly. “Ruby please. I neeed you”  
In that moment, Ruby’s goal went from appreciating Weiss’ body, to absolutely ravishing the older girl, to bring her to the peak of an excellent night. She wrapped her lips around the needy bud and suckled softly, producing sweet cries of pleasure from the girl above her. Ruby could tell Weiss was trying to form encouragement, but all that came out were desperate, whimpering moans that only served to further excite Ruby. Her hands were gripping gently at Weiss’ thighs, massaging them and making happy coos as she could feel Weiss approach her finish. She loved making Weiss climax, the ultimate form of pleasure and intimacy. Ruby began gently pushing the sensitive clit back and forth with her tongue while continuing the gentle sucks that made Weiss’ vision go blank.   
With one final squeal and jerk of her hips Weiss peaked, whimpering and groaning Ruby’s name repeatedly. Ruby continued to lick appreciatively at the cute nub, drawing sweet sounds of approval from Weiss’ throat until she felt gentle hands telling her it was too much. While Weiss continued to bask in the afterglow of a climax supported by Ruby’s neverending touch, Ruby slowly licked through the damp folds, greedily lapping at the arousal that coated them. Weiss continued to make sounds that were nothing short of adorable to Ruby, mumbling her name softly and telling her how wonderful she was. Eventually though it came to an end, and Ruby licked her lips and pulled herself back up to face Weiss, wrapping around the older girl and nuzzling into her neck.  
“I love you Weiss, thank you for letting me touch you, for trusting me with your body, it truly is wonderful.” Ruby muttered softly into Weiss’ ear.  
“Oh Ruby, thank you for making me feel good, when I’m with you I truly feel beautiful, like I’m the luckiest girl in the world who has the best girlfriend anyone could ask for. Thank you for never ceasing to show me how much you love me.”  
Ruby smiled and hummed happily as she continued to nuzzle into Weiss’ neck, still enjoying the feeling of Weiss’ skin on her own.  
After a few minutes of warm cuddles and greedy nibbles from Ruby, Weiss spoke up.  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to touch you too? You know I love your body too.” she said, her voice laced with care  
“It’s okay Weiss, showing you how much I love you and cuddling are good enough for me.”  
“You mean...I didn’t turn you on at all? You don’t want me to touch you?” Weiss was legitimately worried that she might not be attractive to Ruby anymore, that she didn’t want Weiss to touch her, and that she was faking it.  
“No No Weiss. Of course you turn me on. Your taste, the sounds you make, the feeling of your skin. I’m still so wet right now because of it. I love your touch, I’m sorry that I made you feel any other way.” Ruby responded  
“Th-Then why don’t you let me touch you?” Weiss said shakily  
“I wanted to make tonight about you, so that you wouldn’t have to worry about taking care of me. I just wanted to give you a treat for being so amazing.”  
Her fears washed away by Ruby’s reassurance, Weiss chuckled and shook her head, her girlfriend really was a dork. “Ruby, you like touching me right, it makes you feel good?”  
Ruby scoffed lightly “Of course I do Weiss.”  
“Then you should know that it makes me feel good to touch you, to know that I make you feel good too.” Weiss said, unable to hold back her smile.  
“Oh” Ruby said quietly, realizing why Weiss felt the way she did “Well then please touch me Weiss, I want to feel you.”  
Weiss turned them around so she was enveloped around Ruby, holding her tight. “Then relax, and let me take care of you this time” Slowly Weiss’ hands dipped between Ruby’s legs, and the younger girl let out a sultry moan at the simple contact.  
Weiss slowly stroked over the swollen folds, causing no small amount of noise on Ruby’s part. Cute whimpers and pleased moans spilled from her throat as Weiss touched her in all the ways she loved. Weiss ran her fingers idly through Ruby’s soft center, relishing in the fact that Ruby was enjoying this, and how good the younger girl’s skin felt. Her motions were soft and slow, making Ruby groan with every sweet circle of her fingers.   
Ruby began to whine softly as the need between her legs outweighed Weiss’ actions “Weiss Please don’t tease, not now. I need you”  
Weiss giggled lightheartedly “But you just got to tease me all night, isn’t this fair?”  
Ruby shook her head and whined again “That was your reward Weiss, this is just-this is pure torture.”  
Weiss kissed her neck apologetically “I know love, I’m just messing with you. Here, I’ll help you out.” Weiss took her free and and began to gently massage and squeeze Ruby’s breast while giving long, full strokes over her core.  
Ruby gave a high pitched hum that faded into a moan in response, her hips rocking gently in pleasure.“Mmm, Weisss. I don’t think I can last much longer, you feel so good. I love you. I love you.”  
“You don’t have to last long Ruby, just focus on feeling good.” Weiss whispered as she parted Ruby’s lips, rubbing in quick up and down circles over the needy bud in-between.   
With a soft cry of Weiss’ name Ruby climaxed, shuddering and mewling happily until her finish ended. While Ruby rode out her orgasm, Weiss planted a series of soft kisses on her neck and collar, musing about how wonderful Ruby’s moans sounded. With both girls having reached their happy ending, the sound of happy panting and soft breaths filled the room. Ruby turned around to face Weiss, staring lovingly into her eyes. She wrapped her arms around the heiress’ waist, squeezing her tight and humming happily in the embrace.  
“I love you Weiss, you’re my perfect snow angel” Ruby whispered with warmth.  
Weiss smiled despite the blush on her face “I love you too Ruby, thanks for taking such good care of me, I promise I’ll never stop loving you”  
With another pleased huff from Ruby the younger girl began to slowly run her hands through Weiss’ silky white hair, closing her eyes in content. With Ruby’s soft breath on her neck, and the wonderful feeling of warm hands running through her hair and massaging her back, Weiss was the first to fall asleep.  
Ruby smiled and kissed Weiss’ cheek when she heard the white-haired girl’s breath turn shallow in sleep. “Goodnight my pretty angel”


End file.
